


And You Wonder...

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: A vent poem based on events happening in my life, and my hopes for the future.





	And You Wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a vent poem I made after... stuff. If you like it, yay! Otherwise, just, don't read it? It references some pretty heavy stuff, and I don't know if I tagged it well, so tell me if you think there are some tags that need to be added!
> 
> And without further ado, enjoy?

And you wonder why I lock my door at night.  
And you wonder why I never even bother trying to defend myself anymore.

It's energy wasted.  
It's energy wasted that I cannot afford to lose on an empty battlefield,  
Where the only things left are you and your bloodless swords,  
Swinging at the dust and the old bones,  
The only things that cannot move to defend from your attacks.

The fairy willow and the wretched clock have left,  
The sun scorched stone and the many-faced one are all that remain,  
With you,  
The Purple Eyed Beasts.

With your thick, sweet lies to pour down our throats,  
To make us forget that which we are,  
Choking us till all that remains,  
Is your anger and hate,  
And self-loathing of a kind that only comes when you have been mistreated,  
Called a liar and thief for your whole life.

When will this misery end?

I will not let it end with the blood-letting:  
There is no other reason than that I would not be alone,  
That to do so would be to bring those who are called mine down with me.  
We are strongest together, and shall remain so for all of this life,  
However long it lasts.

I will not let it end in a shattering:  
We hold each other up.  
When one falls, another stands,  
While still another kneels by their side.  
Ready to hold them while they break,  
And to put the pieces back in place with them when they are finished.

I will not let it end with a mask:  
Words carved into our flesh face,  
Over and over and over again,  
Buried so deep that the wounds sink into our mind.

We will shield each other from it,  
And the family we have found will shield us when we cannot.

They will remind us over and over and over again,  
Ten for every five,  
And twenty for every ten.  
"We are loved,  
We are cherished,  
We are ourself and that is ok.  
What we do matters,  
We do not need to hide,  
There are those who love us,  
Even with all of our many masks stripped away."

They catch us in the fire,  
Though we still smoke and smolder from the last.  
They cool us with their words,  
Their love.  
And bring us warmth on the rainiest of days.

You and your leeching words can no longer cage us,  
And there will come a time where we can go a day,  
A week,  
A month,  
A year,  
Without those cruel words echoing in our skull,  
Like sharp teeth and grating, grinding metal.

We are here,  
We are cherished.  
And one day?

We will stand our ground proudly,  
And you will be left to your dust and your old bones,  
Wondering when you lost the ones you claimed to know better than they knew themselves?


End file.
